


Jealousy's Grandeur

by Ravus Nox (RavusNox)



Series: Noctris Drabblings [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Noctris - Freeform, Unrequited Love, iris is best waifu, relationships, team Noctris
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 15:53:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8923240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavusNox/pseuds/Ravus%20Nox
Summary: (Repost from my fanfiction.net account. Slight AU/Spoilers) It was easy to envy someone who had everything you didn't. To envy someone who had everything you wanted. Iris learns that the hard way.





	

AN: (repost from Fanfiction.net) Hello! I'm taking a little break from requests and my story to write a little drabble about Noctis and Iris based on the game.

Yes, I've watched it all, so people don't talk to me unless they want to hear me blurt out spoilers. 

This is based off the full date scene and the ride to Caem where I noticed everyone's favorite little sister had a little jealousy in her voice, kekekekekeke. So yes, I have proof boi :v

I am sorry, I will stop.

As a parting note, I am not a huge fan of Noctis/Luna/Stella. If I had to list ships, it's waaaaaay down there. Even in my genderbent series, Noctis is shipped with Ravus. 

#SorryNotSorry

So enjoy this rare drabble! Whenever I finish an arc in my story, "To The Stars" I take a two week or longer break to write other things and work on school and other thingies. This is one of those other thingies. 

Also, to anyone who tries to pm me, I don't often check my pms since I don't go on the website often since I can post from the app, but I do have my email linked, so I do read them all ^^ thank you and I'll get in touch with you as soon as I can!

(I.e. Cannot go on the website when at home; does it at school.) 

So here come some random Noctris drabbles. I would just make this a book of drabbles buuuuuuuuuuut I like making covers, sooooooooo I'm gonna make a bunch of stories. #MoreIsAlwaysBetter

Also, I still don't know how old everyone's favorite Waifu is so I just assume she's about my age, 15-16-17. Somewhere in that range.

Shush, put those pitchforks down. The age gap could be worse. It's actually quite common.

*gets oatmeal* Ye, this is the good life.

And finally, this is a Drabble. Don't expect much structure. This is just me jotting down moments. I try to keep it freehand here.

SPOILER WARNING!  
...

It was easy to hear in her voice, the sound of lye laced sugar. 

To her credit, she didn't say anything bitter, poisonous or hateful, just wished him well with his incoming marriage. But there was a sight despair in her voice when she said it, a balloon being crushed suddenly underneath the wheel wells of a tanker.

However, her desire was sapped from her. Suddenly, the sun seemed too bright, the wind too harsh.

The salt in the air all too mocking.

She blinked rapidly and brushed her eyes, suddenly all too aware of how inappropriate and immature this moment was. Here he was, the twenty year old Prince—er, King—of Lucis and she was just dragging him around the city on a pretend date. How pretentious of her, to think he even wanted to be around her.

"Hey, Iris?" Noctis tapped her shoulder, making her twist in surprise, her hair brushing his fingers. "You okay? You look a little zoned out."

"Huh? Yeah, I'm great. Just..." She paused, searching for a proper excuse, but only a blonde woman draped in white and silver and bearing the aura of light came to her mind. Ethereal, she heard her mother describe the Oracle as. And she was. Lunafreya was a star, radiating with every step and with her purpose as Oracle. She gave light to the world, and Iris was blinded by the brilliance much like every other plebeian who was fortunate enough to crawl in the dust behind her.

"Just what?" 

"...tired." Iris finished. Her statement wasn't a lie. The energy was gone from her with each self-depreciating statement she had managed to conjure. "Let's get back and see if the others are back with Talcott yet."

...

She was jealous of Lunafreya.

She was guilty for even thinking about it.

Lunafreya had the love and adoration of the gods. Lunafreya had the love and adoration of the people. Lunafreya has the love and adoration of Noctis.

Iris had none of that. She wasn't even sure she had the passing favor of Noctis. 

Was it teenage angst, the normal self-shaming of the body, loathing of the self and the inability to see outside of her own insecurities? No, this felt deeper, far more bitter and visceral. Something that radiated with her soul.

She stared at the ceiling of her bedroom, watching the night pass without sleep.

...

"Morning, Iris." Noctis yawned carelessly, ridiculously unaware of her bright red face when she saw he had doffed his shirt before heading to the shared bathroom of the old hotel. 

"G-Good morning!" She squeaked, adverting her eyes. Not soon enough as she had gotten a decent eyeful of royal musculature and the image decided to tap dance into her long-term memory.

And it wasn't like his pants were high on his waist. And damn her memory for focusing on it. But...it was a harmless peek. That. She. Kept. Staring. At.

A few wisps of hair peeked out from his waistband.

"Hey, I just remembered something." Noctis's voice dragged her out of that lewd fantasy. "You said you had something for me?"

"Huh? Oh. It's a surprise. Geez, Noct. Be patient." She kept her eyes on the wall above his head, lest her eyes stray again. 

The memory did a jig, river dancing to the tune of her conflict and misery. She felt her face bloom a deep red and she made a pathetic excuse to run as far away from him as she could.

She smacked her head into a wall.

...

The fireworks boomed in the sky, vibrant colors painting the night with glowing sparks. 

Even from this distance, the celebration in Altissia felt as if it was happening on the shores of Caem.

She had been invited.

He had remembered her. But...not in the way she would have wanted.

He had invited her. As a lifelong friend.

Iris hugged the moogle doll closer to her chest, silent tears staining her sheets and skin as the realization that he was married now wormed its way into her heart.

What did she think was going to happen? That her untold words would reach him somehow? That he world dispense of his duty as Prince and...and...

She had never given it to him, his parting gift. They had never been given another private opportunity and she didn't know how to broach the topic while they were in a group.

It was a lifeline now to a time long gone, where she could drag her friend around, lightly tease him and adore him from afar with no guilt. 

Those days were over and she was alone in her heart, with jealousy as her only companion.

...

"You look tired." 

She hated the gentle thrum that went through her when he touched her shoulder. But she caught the gleam on his finger and went cold.

"I didn't sleep much," she muttered, shrugging his hand off. "Wha...what are you guys doing here?"

His eyes softened. "I was worried about you. I mean, uh, we were worried about you. And we had a bounty around here. At least it sounds like your cold is better."

Cold...? Oh, right. Her bullshit excuse. "Yeah, yeah. I feel better. Sorry I wasn't there."

He said it was no problem, that Prompto had taken plenty of pictures for her.

He looked happy. He had a smile on his face as he spoke, rather than that bored expression that she always failed at changing.

Lunafreya made him happy.

She should've let him go.

...

He stared at the ring in his palm, his hair glued to his scalp by the pouring rain, his posture crumpled and broken.

Altissia was scarred with wounds of the battle with the Tidemother, but it had escaped relatively unscathed.

The same could not be said for the band of brothers.

Ignis had attempted to quell her concern of his injury, saying this blindness was only temporary. 

Prompto had yet to snap another commemorative photo. It felt inappropriate and wrong with the somber air hanging over them.

Gladdy only wanted to keep her safe. And nowhere was as safe as right beside him.

And Noctis...

Her umbrella attempted to remedy his situation, but he was already soaked.

She didn't say anything to him. There were no words. She just sat next to him, abandoning all forms of shelter to be drenched with him.

His body shook with tears. Iris hesitated, her hands unsure of how she should proceed. 

"I..." He choked on his words. "I...couldn't...Luna..."

She held him, riding out the waves of grief with him.

...

Time had passed, life continued on.

She wasn't jealous of Lunafreya anymore.

Her life had been one of suffering and blessings for others but never for herself. Her radiance came with the dark price of her soul for the gods to take whenever they chose. 

Perhaps it had been the eyes of a child glazed with a film of bitter sadness that had seen her as a goddess, inhuman. Maybe with age came the wisdom to realize that this wasn't true. That Lunafreya had been as human and breakable as herself.

The sun peeked out from the clouds, gold strands through silver monotony. Maybe that was a metaphor for something. It seemed...incorrect to harbor jealousy now that she was gone. But the sting was still there and probably would remain whenever she thought back to those moments in Lestallum and Caem.

She didn't drag him on dates anymore, rather focusing on being his friend and confidant than potential lover. He didn't need that from her and, to be frank, she wasn't sure how to give it.

But that didn't matter at this point. What mattered was that he was okay.

Iris considered that love: putting her own desires on the back burner for the one she cared about.

Maybe she did know how to give it. She had been doing so for much of her teenage years.

...

"Gladdy is staring." 

"Let him stare."

"Let me rephrase that. Gladdy is glaring."

"Ugh..." He leaned over the roof and shouted down to his shield and Iris's older brother, who was indeed glaring. "Why don't you have Prompto take a picture?"

"What are you doing up there?!"

"Reaper. We're just eating!"

"Eating what?!"

"Wow, okay." Noctis rolled back onto his back and sighed. "I don't think he'll be happy with anything I'll say."

"Just now figuring that out, huh?" Iris said, catching a glimpse of her brother when she leaned her head back. 

"You would think he would be a little more, I don't know, accepting?"

"It's hard for Gladdy to accept that things are changing. That I'm growing up."

"Does this mean that I have to sleep with one eye open?"

She shrugged. "As long as you don't sleep in the same ten kilometer radius as me, you should be good."

Noctis laughed gently, burying his face in her lap. "Last time, it was five."

"That was before we got to second base." Her hands stroked his hair, a trick that never failed to make him sigh in pleasure. "Now, he wants to assure nothing will happen for..." She pretended to think. "The rest of our lives."

"That's a long time."

"Gladdy would say that's not long enough."

"Gladio is neurotic." Noctis muttered and leaned fully against her. "Don't tell him I said that."

Iris watched the sun descend and the night turn dark, her hands still moving through his hair.

She smiled softly and patted his head. "I promise, Noct. You don't have to worry about dying because of that."

...

AN: Drabbles are fun. You can just write whatever and answer to no man! Haha. I might write an actual story with these two but I don't like structure when I'm supposed to be on break. =~=+ I'll think about it.


End file.
